


Rumours

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 8 Childhood Friends, F/M, Timari January, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 8 Childhood FriendsTim snaps and Goes Off™
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Rumours

"Timothy! Mr. Drake! How long have you known your fiancé? How do you know she's not just a gold digger like recent rumours suggest?" 

Tim glared at the reporter. How dare he make such accusations over the kindest woman he'd ever known. 

"For your information, sir," He spat, "I've known Marinette since before Bruce even adopted me! And even if I didn't, Marinette is a very competent business woman. Her company is probably going to beat out the major fashion companies in a year! She has no need for my or my families money. We are marrying because we love each other and I can't imagine a life without her."

The other reporters and spectators aww'd. 

Someone in the crowd shouted, "She's so lucky to have you!" 

Tim grinned and held his fiancé's hand, "I'm actually the lucky one. Marinette is so beautiful, kind and intelligent, she could have had any man or woman in the world. And she chose me." 

The crowd lost it. It was too cute!

The next day Bruce opened his morning paper to find the headline, 'Timothy Drake Head Over Heels.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
